Aerrow and Piper Dancing and Fulfilling Destinies
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper are having a hard time and try to admit how they feel by dancing only for Cyclonis to come and be a pain but they must remember if they got to good down they go down together. AerrowxPiper Not a good summary but i am trying.


Aerrow and Piper Dancing and Fulfilling Destinies

Set a month after Cyclonian Rising part 2

Aerrow had been distant from everyone for a long while…..especially Piper because he couldn't think of a way to tell her how he felt about her and he was also scared of the Binding worried what it'll do to him and Piper.

"I wanted to beat Dark Ace but not like that I'm glad Cyclonia is destroyed but I just wanted Dark Ace behind bars along with Cyclonis I wish she'd leave Piper alone." He thought in his head.

Meanwhile Piper was worried about the Binding and more importantly….Aerrow.

"I wish Cyclonis would leave me alone so me and Aerrow can be together." She thought in her head sighing.

Flashback

"Enough games it's over!" yelled Dark Ace.

Aerrow was near Dark Ace's blade.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screeched Piper angrily.

(Aerrow gasps as blue energy goes into him)

Then Dark Ace tried to kill Aerrow but he bent his blade and punched him.

(DARK ACE SCREAMS AND HITS A WALL)

"WOW!" gasped Piper.

"Yeah." Replied Aerrow.

Present

Aerrow sighed thinking of how much he needed Piper during the final battle for Atmos he came this close to losing the love of his life….Piper.

Flashback

"Aerrow….I'm so sorry." Said Piper weakly as she began to fall!

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he grabbed her wrist. "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together." He said with a weak smile.

Piper did a weak smile and then strangely Aerrow and Piper glowed blue.

Present

"Stupid me I said to Piper if she and me died we'd die together and that is kind of admitting how you feel so I just hope she feels the same." He said to himself.

Later..

Aerrow was walking down the hallway when he tripped over a bucket and crash landed into Piper's room.

"Oh god can this day get any worse?" asked Aerrow when he saw he made a mess of Piper's room then he saw Piper who was smiling.

"May I have this dance?" she asked.

"Well alright." Replied Aerrow as he and Piper had a little dance. "Sorry about the mess I had a lot of things on my mind."

"It's ok I've been thinking a lot myself." Replied Piper soon they did a small twirl for their dance.

"I forget where we got our dancing skills from." Said Aerrow.

"We get them from each other." Replied Piper. "I'm sorry Cyclonis got away."

"It's fine it's just she almost killed you if you'd died I'd die too." Said Aerrow.

Piper looked at him surprised.

"Sorry you were right I'd wouldn't last one day without you I guess I take that too serious." Sighed Aerrow.

"And that's sweet Aerrow." Replied Piper. "I said you all wouldn't last one day without me and the only one who'd ever believe that would be you Aerrow."

Then Cyclonis appeared.

"If you won't come by choice Piper you will come by force for your lover boy's life." Cackled Cyclonis.

"You really are selfish Cyclonis you should know this." Growled Aerrow. "Lives aren't games."

"To me lives are mine to control." Growled Cyclonis.

"NO THEY ARE NOT AND I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" yelled Piper.

"Ok Piper you asked for this!" laughed Cyclonis and blasted Aerrow.

"NO!" cried Piper.

"LAST CHANCE JOIN OR HE WILL DIE!" yelled Cyclonis.

"NEVER!" yelled Piper as she kicked Cyclonis's staff destroying it with the Binding as well as destroying Cyclonis's right hand.

"Sweet Piper but I'm badly hurt if I die I want you to know….I love you." He said and pasted out.

"No Aerrow come back to me I love you!" cried Piper with tears in her eyes then she crystal necklace glowed a bright blue and Aerrow woke up with them kissing each other happily. "Like you said "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together.""

"Yeah now Cyclonis you are under arrest." Said Aerrow as he and Piper cuffed her then with the other Storm Hawks they flew the Condor back to Atmos.

"Home I missed home." Smiled Piper.

"I know me too." Smiled Aerrow.

Soon Cyclonis was taken to jail.

"NO THIS IS NOT OVER STORM HAWKS!" she yelled angrily as the Storm Hawks left to protect the Atmos.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the Inmates at Cyclonis.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON BOTH AERROW AND PIPER!" yelled Cyclonis throwing a tantrum.

Later on an unknown Terra Aerrow and Piper sat under a tree.

"We fulfil our destiny teaching Cyclonis not to mess with us." Smiled Piper.

"And we admitted our love too Piper." Smiled Aerrow as he made a flower crown.

"How does it feel with the Cyclonians gone forever Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"It's alright but it's great having you help me destroy the Cyclonians." Smiled Aerrow placing the flower crown on Piper's head then they kissed happily.

The End


End file.
